<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping (With) Dragons by threedices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813894">Sleeping (With) Dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices'>threedices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Running with Dragons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, February Ficlet Challenge, Inspired By Tumblr, Multi, Running Away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna's pov of running away together and life with a dragon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Uni | Yuni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Running with Dragons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping (With) Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life after running away was actually nice.</p><p>Tsuna still froze every morning with nerves, but relaxed when he found that the ground was hard under his head and no one asked anything from him as soon as he woke.</p><p>The gravelly, rumbling sound of Byakuran's breathing in his sleep became a comfort and a reminder that they wee free.</p><p>Tsuna wasn't even that afraid of him.<br/>
Yuni had utter confidence in Byakuran and he hadn't eaten them yet (only a few knights sent after them) and Tsuna found he could live with that and the occasional nib from Byakuran's snout.<br/>
The sting was small, so much less than the bruises Tsuna had often gotten from training with his father.</p><p>Byakuran was a solid warmth across his back, Yuni a soft weight in his arms.</p><p>Strange, Tsuna thought, I could live like this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>